Her Life Now
by Stephinator Lynn
Summary: Sara's Life After 'The Killing Box'
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Summary: Set shortly after Sara's last scene in "The Killing Box"

After Sara dumped her ID she looked for a place to eat. A couple of blocks down the street she saw a small old fashioned diner and headed in. She sat down at the bar and ordered herself a double burger and large fries and a giant milkshake. She hadn't eaten anything in weeks and quickly decided that now would be the perfect time to break the diet she was on. She really had no one to impress anymore… not even Michael.

It wasn't until she paid her bill that she realized just how low on cash she was. She knew that there was millions left for her in her fathers will, including the house in Chicago and the Apartment in New York City. If she could only get to it, she could move on with her life.

She knew trying to get to her fathers lawyer would never work. Not now. She would have to wait. With Michael and Lincoln on their way back to Fox River, Sara knew that she had to fix this herself. She had to get the key she found at her fathers house into safe hands. They were useless in hers.

Sara walked out of the diner, counting her money once again. She was going to get no where with only two hundred dollars. It was starting to get dark and that money would only get her so far.

She took all the money she had and tried to find a copy store. She checked a directory and found one about a mile away. When she asked to man to make a copy of what seemed to be a key, he informed her that it wasn't a key, but a computer memory.

She raced to the nearest internet café and spent the entire night there, using almost all of her money to send the files to newspapers and news companies all across the country, hoping that someone would be able to decipher and make sense of what was on it. After that, she destroyed the chip, finally ending her connection with Michael forever.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

It only took a matter of weeks for the media to work up a frenzy. The information Sara sent made Lincoln a free man and sent Michael back to jail to finish his earlier sentence of five years.

Lincoln said in an interview that month that he would remain hidden because even though the conspiracy was over, he would never feel safe again; and neither should anyone else who was being chased. Sara assumed that he said that directly to her. That it wasn't safe for her to come out of hiding. She assumed that everyone knew she leaked the information.

So she did exactly that. She stayed hidden. Tried to blend in with her surroundings and live a new life.

PBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPBPB

Sara was running late for work again. It wasn't her fault this time, she just overslept. She ran into work, hoping not to run into her boss. She quickly changed and put on some make-up, just in time to hear the MC give her the cue.

"And now gentleman, for your viewing pleasure, please welcome to the stage, Amber Skye!"

The regulars cheered loudly as the song "living dead girl" came on. She made her way onto the stage, clad in only a mini skirt, halter and knee high boots, soon to be all removed.

Once she finished her set she made her way backstage. "Hey Amber… Private show in 4!" Her boss said.

"What did he pay for?" She asked him.

"The whole Night." Her boss replied.

She sighed, ready to face what was behind the door. When she opened the door, she saw the last person she would ever expect.

"Michael?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO.

"Michael, what are you doing here?" Sara asked, walking further into the private room, grabbing an available robe and covering up her scantily clad body.

"I should be asking you the same thing… Amber, was it?" He said.

Sara sat on one of the couches in the room, "Thought you would've been half way around the world right now, travelling or something, since you are a free man and all?" Sara reasoned.

"I found the agent that tortured you." Michael said.

"That was a long, long time ago."

"He told me that you were coming back to me, until he got a hold of you." Michael sighed, "by then it was too late to find you. I had been caught, and put back in jail…"

"Yeah, about that… wasn't your sentence five years? You were back in for what… 6 months?"

"I had a good lawyer, brought my sentence way down."

"I'll say." Sara agreed, crossing her legs. Michael couldn't help but notice how great Sara's legs were. "Still doesn't answer why you're here."

"I haven't even seen Lincoln yet Sara. You're the first person I wanted to find. You know, you're free now Sara, you don't have to live like this."

"How safe do you feel Michael? Lincoln's still hidden. I leaked that tape Michael, and people know that. Plus, I'm good at what I do." She added.

"Let me get you out of here Sara. We can go away together, just like we always planned."

"God Michael! You must really have a thing for Strippers or something. A lot has happened in the past six months. I can't just leave."

"Then let me get what I paid for." Michael said. "I've actually never been with a stripper before." He said smugly.

"No, you just married one."

"Ouch… Can I request that my stripper not say anything?" He asked.

"I don't want your money Michael."

"How much is it going to take to get you out of here?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't want to be here Sara. My guess is that you're using again and you owe someone some money. You wont make more anywhere else."

"Michael… I-" Tears formed in her eyes. Her feelings for him rushing to the surface.

"How much to get you out of here?"

"I owe twenty-thousand dollars."

END CHAPTER TWO


End file.
